


Watch Your Mouth

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bucky uses his words, M/M, an unnecessary amount of cursing, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky accidentally runs his mouth and good things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Mouth

“Dammit, would you just let me kiss you?”

The entire room froze, especially Tony, who had a deer-in-headlights look going on that with those big brown doe eyes Bucky adored and, god, no wonder he lost track of what he was saying. He was trying to scold Tony for being reckless out in the field but somehow he got derailed by the fire in his all-too expressive eyes.

“I mean,” Bucky grappled for something to say. Anything. At all. That didn’t have to do with how beautiful Tony looked when he was confused.

“What did you mean, Buck?” Steve’s voice with a weird mix and amusement and confusion.

“I, uh,” he glanced at the baffled faces staring at him. He turned and glared at Tony. “This is your fault.”

His mouth dropped open, “What?”

“You’re just so fucking,” Bucky meant to say ‘disorienting’ or something along those lines but what came out was, “gorgeous.”

Tony gapped at him, “oh, uh, am I?”

Bucky felt righteous indignation rise in him at the question. “Of course you fucking are. Have you seen yourself? Prancing around here in that fucking undersuit.”

Tony continued to gap gracelessly. “What the hell is happening?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky growled irritably. “Did anyone see me get hit with a fucking truth laser or something?”

Sam snorted, “Nope, I had my eye on you the entire time and didn’t see you get with a thing.”

“Loki,” Bucky gasped and swung around to look at Thor. “Your brother must have put some curse on me.”

Thor’s smirk was more condescending than Bucky thought he was capable of. “Of course he did. I will go avenge you, friend Bucky. Though I may smell of pizza when I return. Worry not, it will just be another curse of Loki.” Thor strolled out the room, barely suppressing his laughter.

“Yeah, I’m going to go help,” Sam trailed after Thor, followed by Clint and Natasha.

Steve clapped Bucky shoulder and said apologetically, “pizza is sounding really good right now. Tell me how this turns out,” then left out the room.

Now that the two was along together, Bucky felt the words that had been on the tip of his tongue earlier desert his completely. He watched Tony try to string words together as well but he wasn’t having much luck either. After a minute of complete silence, Bucky finally said, “Sorry.”

That startled Tony out of his thoughts, he waved nervously, “Oh, no, it’s fine. Great really. I’ve never heard such a terrifying string of compliments and I’m Tony Stark. It was really quite impressive.”

Bucky sighed, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, no, I’ve always been scared of you.” At seeing how Bucky’s face fell, Tony hastened to add, “I mean, because I didn’t want to develop a crush on you because I didn’t want to get rejected by you. It’s funny how the scariest people are the ones you like most and I happen to like you a lot more than is logical.” He took a breath and concluded, “But if you meant what you said, and feel the same way, then perhaps we can go on a date?”

Bucky blinked at him, unable to comprehend how his verbal vomit landed him a date.

“Unless you were just playing a prank on me,” Bucky could see Tony retreat into himself although he continued to smile, “In that case, nice one. Got me.”

“No,” Bucky nearly shouted, alarmed. “No, I’d love to go on a date with you. This Friday, maybe? Seven on the dot? I’ll pick you up at your doorstep.”

The tension fled from Tony’s shoulders. He gave Bucky the sweetest smile he could ever hope to see. “It’s a date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my blog on [ tumblr ](bookish-air.tumblr.com). Say hi, tell me your darkest secrets, just whatever you know.


End file.
